Story:Star Trek: Klingon Wars/Deployment/Prologue
(Federation-Klingon Border) The year is 2370 and the Federation and its long time allies the Klingon Empire have broken away from the peace treaty, due to the rise of the new Klingon Chancellor Duras as of right now the Federation-Klingon War has officially started the Federation is mustering every ship that it can even taking ships out of mothball to help fight the Klingon Empire can the Federation hold out or will the Klingon Empire win.... A Federation Ambassador class starship is fleeing the sector as its being attacked by a Klingon Vor'cha class attack cruiser. (USS Peterson, main bridge, red alert) Sparks erupt from the ceiling as crewmen are running from console to console trying to keep the ship in the fight, as young teenage officer with three pips on her collar checks her Captain's pulse and is shocked by his death and she goes to the Captain's Chair and looks at the tactical console behind the chair. Report Commander Martin says as she looks at the young tactical officer. Lieutenant Powell looks at his console. Shields are barely registering Commander we've lost aft torpedo launchers and the phaser banks have burnt out Lieutenant Powell says as he reports his console read out to Commander Martin as the ship takes another hit and sparks erupts from the ceiling and one of the consoles that an officer was manning is thrown from it. Set course 213 mark 315 full impulse evasive pattern Gamma 2 Commander Martin says as she is sitting in the Captain's chair hanging onto the arm rests as the ship takes more hits. The conn officer responds to the order and her fingers fly across the helm console. (Federation-Klingon border) The Peterson goes hard to port as the shields take more hits and then just fade away completely exposing the hull to weapons fire as the ship's outer hull takes damage as explosions erupt along the outer hull. (Main bridge, red alert) Wires pieces of glass, and support beams are hanging or on the ground from the damage the ship is taking and fires are everywhere as the ship takes more and more hits, as Kelly is about to give the evacutation order the young ops officer reports. Ma'am sensors are picking up a task force of Starfleet vessels being led by the USS Voyager warping in Ensign Miller says as he looks at the console then at Commander Martin. Kelly is surprised and relieved that help has arrived in time. (Federation-Klingon border) The USS Voyager, USS Valiant, USS California-A, USS Pegasus warp in and saves the Peterson from destruction and drives the Klingon ship back to its side of the border. (Main bridge, red alert) Kelly is happy that help arrived. Ma'am we're being hailed by Voyager its Captain Halliwell Lieutenant Powell reports as he looks at the tactical console. She gets up from the Captain's chair. On screen Lieutenant Commander Martin says as she looks at the main viewer. He brings it up on the main viewer. Captain Halliwell thanks for the help Commander Martin says as she looks at the main viewer showing the bridge of Voyager. On the viewer Captain Halliwell speaks. Your welcome, Commander Martin says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Captain they've lost power to their engines we're gonna need to tow them to the nearest starbase Lieutenant Kim says as he looks at the ops console.